


Christmas Wrapping

by athousandpercentgay (NRHaughtfan)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas AU, F/F, brush teeth after reading, smut warning...there isn't any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRHaughtfan/pseuds/athousandpercentgay
Summary: So, I heard the iconic 1981 song by The Waitresses on the radio recently, and the rest is (Wayhaught) history.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Christmas Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> So, I heard the iconic 1981 song by The Waitresses on the radio recently, and the rest is (Wayhaught) history.

_30 November 1981..._

Night shifts were exhausting, but as a rookie cop on the Big City police force, they constituted most of Nicole Haught’s work schedule. She sighed wearily as she tossed her Stetson on the top hook of her coat rack and hung her heavyweight uniform jacket underneath it. 

Her eyes were caught by the red flashing light of her answering machine; and for a moment, her heart beat faster in spite of her fatigue. 

Could it be?  
It wasn’t.

 _Beep…_ ”Haught. Dolls here. Wanted to see if you could meet for drinks before the holiday rush. Call me.” _...Beep._

She sighed again, yawning as she shuffled tiredly into the kitchenette area of her apartment. The small studio was all she could afford as a recent graduate of the Big City police academy, but she had tried to make it festive with a miniature Christmas tree and lights. 

In previous years, Nicole had been very invested in the celebration and pageantry of the holiday season, but this year had been a tough one. In the past 12 months, she had finished college, graduated from the police academy, and completed a demanding 3 month probationary period.

And in between those milestones, she had met someone who, in other circumstances, could have become an important part of her life. But didn’t.

She wasn’t full-on Ebenezer Scrooge, but as she opened a can of soup and poured it into a saucepan, she knew in her heart that her Christmas spirit had dwindled this year. 

Maybe if?  
But it didn’t.  
Damn.

Soup bowl in hand, she leaned her head against the arm of her secondhand sofa and closed her eyes.

* * *

_January 1981…_

It was the last weekend before many of the area colleges resumed class after Christmas break, and the crowd at the ski rental shop reflected it. Luckily Dolls was the most patient man Nicole was acquainted with; and Nicole herself had a laid-back personality. The long line they stood in, waiting to rent their ski equipment, didn’t faze them.  
...especially Nicole, whose gaze kept returning to a young woman in the line exactly 3 people in front of them. She appeared to be about the same age as Nicole, slightly younger maybe; with a vivacious, happy expression. Her long chestnut hair was fashioned into a practical braid which had been carelessly stuffed into a bright stocking cap, and her smile was gorgeous.  
...which Nicole could testify to, as every few minutes the girl turned sideways to speak to her companion: a young man with dark, curly hair and awkward, yet endearing mannerisms.

They seemed very comfortable with each other; and their smiles and giddy laughter drew not only Nicole’s attention, but also that of Dolls. 

His usual stoic expression softened somewhat as he leaned closer to Nicole.  
“I don’t think you’ve taken your eyes off her for more than 30 seconds, Haught.” he teased. “You’re staring.”

Her face felt warm and flushed.  
It probably looked that way, too.

“Shut up, Dolls! I’m not staring!”

“You are, but I’ll let it pass because she’s definitely cute.”

The line moved forward while Nicole was wracking her brain for a comeback.

A clerk directed her to the right where there were seats for fitting women’s boots and gear. Dolls was sent to the left for the men’s rental area.

Seating herself in the nearest plastic chair, Nicole suddenly realized she was face to face with the young woman she had been admiring. She flashed her best smile: the one that showcased her dimples to greatest effect.

The girl smiled back: a beautiful smile that caused her eyes to turn into half moons.  
“Have you skied before? This is my first time. My friend’s first time, too. He asked me to come with him and I’m a bit nervous.” she leaned closer and spoke in a stage whisper.

Nicole responded in the same fashion, adding a wiggle of her eyebrows for emphasis. “No, I have no clue what I’m doing here...I’m Nicole, by the way.”  
“Waverly.” the beauty replied without hesitation.

“Well, Waverly, if you’re nervous, why don’t you and your friend…?”  
“Jeremy.”  
“...why don’t you and Jeremy ski today with my friend Dolls and I? He’s skied dozens of times and he’s going to give me some pointers.”  
“Oh no, we couldn’t intrude…”  
“Yes you can. You can’t ski any worse than me.”  
“Hey, I can tell you’re an athlete just by looking at you.” 

Did she mean she was _looking_ at Nicole? Hmm.

Waverly blushed a little. “I mean, I meant...Jeremy and I are definitely NOT athletic. I don’t want us to hold you back.”  
“Nah, it’ll be fun, I promise.” Nicole held up her fingers in the ‘Scout’s honor’ sign.  
“All right. You ask your friend, and I’ll talk to Jeremy, okay?”

* * *

“You gotta do this for me, Dolls!”  
“No worries, Haught”

The day flew by far too quickly.  
Nicole had wished it wouldn’t end, because Waverly was beautiful, yes; but also energetic, teasing, cheerful, and full of laughter and fun.  
Nicole was captivated by her.

The four of them drank mulled cider at the end of the day and re-lived every turn, every ungraceful fall.  
Their conversation gradually became more personal: Nicole shared her goal of being accepted to the police academy and becoming an officer like her best friend Dolls.  
Jeremy spoke of his studies in forensic chemistry to a fascinated audience of three.  
Waverly was in her final semester at college, getting her degree in education and planning to teach history at the high school level. 

They had so many things in common. Educational goals, dream jobs, bright futures.  
They all vowed they’d meet again soon.  
Phone numbers were exchanged, promises made, good-byes said.

* * *

_30 November 1981…_

Nicole stood, stretched, and wearily stumbled into her tiny kitchen. She quickly washed her soup bowl and spoon, turned off the Christmas lights, and went to bed.

* * *

_December 1981…_

Cereal bowl in hand, Nicole leaned against the kitchen counter and stared at the new calendar page she had just revealed. The autumn colors of the November picture had given way to a sparkling, snow covered mountain scene for December. Her heart fluttered in her chest for a moment as she remembered that wonderful day on the ski slopes.  
She washed her cereal bowl and spoon, dressed for work, and shut off the lights as she closed the apartment door.

* * *

_March 1981…_

The first week of police academy was already kicking her ass.  
Nicole entered her dark apartment; so tired that she almost didn’t notice the red light on her answering machine was blinking. She dropped her gear bag on the thrift shop recliner and leaned over to punch the button.

 _...Beep…_ ”Uh, hi, Nicole? This is Waverly...I met you in January? We skied together? Yeah, um, well, I’m going to be in your area for a few days over spring break...and I wanted to see if you could meet for lunch? I’d love to catch up on what you’re doing these days...Call me if you’re interested? 555-2547...uh, bye!” _...Beep._

Her fatigue dropped away instantly. Did she mean _interested_? Hmm.

She pondered, studying the clock. Too late to call? 

Maybe, but.

 _...Beep..._ “This is Waverly. Leave me a message at the beep” _...Beep._ (Spoken in a cute, cheery tone)

“Oh, uh, hey Waverly, it’s Nicole. I’m getting back to you about your message? I’d love...I mean, it would be _great_ to get together with you again while you’re in town. I’ve started my police academy training, so my schedule’s a little tight, but depending on the days you were planning to be here...Anyway, call me back...I’m home most evenings...um, bye.” _...Beep._

 _...Beep..._ “Hi again, Nicole. It’s Waverly. Sorry to call at weird times, but I work at a bar in the evenings to put myself through school, did I tell you that? ...Anyway, I will be in Big City the weekend of the 20th through the 22nd and I hope to get together with you... Call me.” _...Beep._

Damn.

 _...Beep..._ “Hey, Waverly, it’s Nicole. I, uh, feel really bad about this, but I have a mandatory fitness training course the weekend you’ll be in Big City. I’m sorry, I really wanted to see you again...Call me any old time you want, um, it’s cool...uh, bye.” _...Beep._

...Beep…”Hi Nicole, Waverly again...I’m disappointed that we won’t be seeing each other, but hey, we’ll try again soon, right? ...Keep in touch...Bye for now.” ...Beep.

Damn.

* * *

_July 1981…_

“Hello?”  
“Oh wow, you’re actually home, uh, I, um, wasn’t expecting that, uh…”  
“Is this Nicole?”  
“Oh my god, yes, I’m sorry...It’s Nicole. I was just so surprised that I didn’t get your answering machine this time! How are you? I’m so sorry I couldn’t meet up in March…”  
“No, it’s cool...I understand...Well, anyway, I graduated last month and now I’m in the midst of job hunting…and how is police academy going for you?”  
“Hey, congratulations...and good luck on the job search! The academy is great, I love it! Getting close to the end of my training, only 2 months to go. We have a short break coming up: a long weekend to relax before the final hectic weeks of academy...and that’s why I called…”  
“Yes?...”  
“My friend Dolls, remember him? ...Well he’s got a buddy who owns a pontoon boat and he’s taking several of us out on Big Lake for the day...next Saturday...and I was hoping you could meet us there? Since it’s halfway between us? It’ll be fun, I promise. Scout’s honor.”

She was smiling; Nicole could hear it in her voice. “Sure, sounds great! Give me the details…”

* * *

Waverly looked amazing: all suntanned skin and sun-highlighted wavy hair.  
Nicole’s heart was beating fast and her skin felt even warmer than it already was.  
She didn’t know whether to go in for a hug or not, so she didn’t.

“Hey Waverly! It’s great to see you again!’’ She suddenly felt light-headed.  
“Sorry I ran so late getting here Nicole, my jeep isn’t very reliable but I can’t afford anything better right now, so…”  
“No it’s cool, we’ve already been out on the lake for awhile, but I was...uh...watching for you.”  
“So Nicole, um, it's not that you don’t look great in that swimsuit, but I’m noticing your skin is really red...I think you’ve got a pretty bad sunburn. Let’s get you in the shade.” 

Nicole felt dizzy but she wasn’t sure if it was from the sun, or Waverly’s spoken admiration of her swimsuit-slash-body. She allowed herself to be led to the shade of a nearby tree and leaned against it while Waverly went for water.

Dolls strolled over to see what was happening and was immediately concerned.

“You don’t look so good, Haught. We better take you home.”  
“Noooo, Dolls. This is the first time I’ve seen her in months! I can’t leave now…”  
“I think you’re gonna have to though, you’re way too pale under all that redness. Looks like sunstroke to me. I’ll bring the car over.”

Damn.

Waverly returned with a plastic cup, sitting next to her and placing the cup in Nicole’s hands. They looked at each other for a few seconds. 

Nicole smiled sadly.  
“I’m so, so sorry, Waverly. You drove all the way out here and I stupidly let myself get sunstroke. I hope you’re not too mad at me.”

Waverly smiled back softly and reached out to squeeze Nicole’s hand. It felt like an electric current was sparking between them as Waverly leaned closer…

“Haught, I’ve got the car. Ready to go?” Dolls had returned.

Damn.

* * *

 _...Beep…_ ”Waverly, it’s Nicole. Just wanted to say again how sorry I am about what happened Saturday. I’m feeling much better now and hope to see you again soon...bye…” _...Beep._

* * *

_August 1981..._

_...Beep…_ ”Hi Nicole, it’s Waverly. I’m so glad you’re feeling better...hey, I just wanted to tell you I finally got a job offer and I may be relocating...I’ll be in touch after all the arrangements are set...bye for now.” _...Beep._

* * *

_December 1981…_

Nicole was celebrating a rare weekend off by writing Christmas cards to the few family members she still kept in touch with.  
(This did not include her parents, with whom she had not spoken since high school graduation.)

She did, however, have a favorite aunt and uncle; and her grandparents on her mother’s side sometimes sent small amounts of cash when they were able.  
By wild coincidence, a few months ago she had accidentally bumped into one of her cousins who also lived in Big City. That’s how she became the possessor of the battered coffee table on which she was now writing. She decided her cousin merited a card.

Send a card to Waverly?  
If only she knew where she was.

* * *

_October 1981…_

_...Beep..._ “Hey Nicole, it’s Waverly. I’m sorry I’ve been out of touch, but this whole new job and relocation thing kept me a lot busier than I thought I’d be. Hope you’re doing all right...I think maybe you’re even out of the academy by now…[pause]...shoot, maybe this isn’t even your phone number anymore...crap…[even longer pause]...Well, if this is still Nicole’s number, I was going to invite you to meet me at my friend Jeremy’s Halloween party. It’s next Saturday at 2421 Ghost River Road in North Big City. Starts at 8pm...If this isn’t Nicole’s number anymore, then please ignore this message...bye-ee!” (embarrassed tone) _...Beep._

Of course she didn’t leave her number.  
Damn.

* * *

“Dolls, you gotta do this for me…”  
“Haught, you know I’m not into Halloween!”  
“Please, Dolls? I know you liked talking to Jeremy...please? I haven’t seen her since July…I’ll let you wear my Indiana Jones costume…?”  
“Good god, I’ll go...don’t beg. And you can keep your Indiana Jones costume, you need all the help you can get, Haught.”  
“I’m offended, but thank you anyway Dolls.”

* * *

9pm. Nicole was having difficulty in not checking her wristwatch every 5 seconds. Waverly was a no-show at the party so far, and Nicole felt uncomfortable because the only people she knew were Dolls and Jeremy.  
To her astonishment, Dolls had abandoned her almost immediately to go flirt with a dark-haired woman dressed completely in leather. Jeremy regularly checked in on Nicole and her drink level, but without Waverly in attendance, the party was dull and she didn’t enjoy drinking alone. She just wanted to get out of there and go home. 

10pm. Jeremy sat beside her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
“Hey Nicole, I just got a call from Waverly. Her jeep broke down and she had to be towed. She was just now able to get to a phone booth and call me. She told me to tell you she was sorry.”

Nicole blinked away some moisture in her eyes and stood up.  
“Thanks, Jeremy. I think I’ll head home now. Thanks for everything…”  
“Nicole, it doesn’t mean what you’re thinking; I know she wanted to see you.”  
“It’s all right, Jeremy...it’s no one’s fault...it’s just…” she shrugged.  


“Goodnight, Nicole.”  
“Goodnight, Jeremy.”

She found Dolls, still talking to the woman in leather; who stared at her as she walked up to them.  
“Dolls, I’m going home. Do you want me to drive you home now, or find a ride?”  
The dark-haired woman smirked and purred, “I’ll give him a ride, or maybe he’ll give me one?”

Nicole would swear Dolls was blushing, but his expression didn’t change.  
“Thanks, Haught, but I’m gonna stay a little longer.” he responded quickly.  
He stepped away from the woman, closer to Nicole, and spoke quietly to her “What about Waverly? Where is she? What happened?”  
“Car trouble. No show. It just wasn’t meant to be, Dolls. The universe is telling me that it’s time to give up.”  
“I’m sorry, Nicole, I know you had a thing for her.”  
“It’s okay, Dolls...it just didn’t work out...no one is to blame...it happens.”

As she walked away, she overheard the leather-clad woman asking Dolls “Who was that? The height, the red hair, the archeological vibe...she’s definitely my sister’s type if you know what I mean…”

Nicole sighed gloomily, took her cocktail glass to the kitchen, rinsed it out, and closed the door gently behind her.

* * *

_December 1981..._

The smallest possible turkey at the grocery store completely filled her tiny apartment-sized oven, but Nicole had refused all invitations to share Christmas dinner with friends or family.

Christmas by herself this year.  
Dolls called it sulking. Nicole called it holiday contemplation.

It wasn’t meant to be, Nicole. Get over it.

The smell of the turkey made her mouth water as she lay out her plate, glass, and silverware on the hand-me-down coffee table. The wine was a treat to herself, a higher quality she wouldn’t normally allow herself on her rookie cop’s salary.  
She surveyed the kitchenette...one large sweet potato, can of green beans, pre-packaged dinner rolls…

Damn.

She checked the timer; there was still an hour to go on the turkey. Nicole pulled on her parka and boots, stuffed her wallet into her pocket and her hair into a beanie. She was fairly certain the mom and pop shop on the corner was open Christmas Day.

The checkout line was surprisingly long, but Nicole had a laid-back personality and it didn’t faze her. She experienced a _deja vu_ moment as a young woman exactly 3 people ahead caught her eyes. Her hair was in a long braid, carelessly shoved into a bright stocking cap. 

Could it be?  
It was.

Without caring what the others in the line would think, Nicole spoke loudly, ignoring the looks she was being given. “Waverly!”  
The woman spun around quickly and their eyes met. “Nicole!”  
Waverly smiled happily. Nicole’s happy expression matched hers.  
A couple of the shoppers smiled too.

Excusing herself to the people around her, Waverly made her way to the back of the line where Nicole stood waiting. They reached for each other’s hands, only then realizing they both held a can of cranberry sauce.

“Why are you…?”  
“How did you...?”  
“I’m so sorry....!”  
“It’s okay...!”

Waverly took a deep breath. “Let me...I got a teaching job in Big City, but there were so many adjustments in moving away from home, finding a place to live, settling into a new career...It was overwhelming...I did want to keep in touch, Nicole.”

Her heart was racing. “But why are you here? At this store?”  
“Cranberry sauce. I thought that was obvious.” She teased, eyes twinkling like Christmas lights.

“No, I mean geographically!”  
“I live 2 blocks away, on 34th.”  
“Waverly, I live on 34th.”  
“You’re kidding!”  
“No kidding.”

The line moved forward; they stepped forward out of habit.  
Nicole hesitated, then suggested hopefully “We could save the cost of a can of cranberry sauce if you wanted to come over and share mine?”

“Are you certain? You surely had other plans…”  
“No, but if you do, I understand…”  
“No, actually I don’t. My sister is out of town this year and I was just going to have a quiet Christmas on my own after a busy year...:”  
“OK, sure, it’s no big deal if you want to spend the day on your own, I completely--”  
“Stop, Nicole. I want to spend the day with you, I promise. Scout’s honor.”

Waverly turned to the checker, who was watching with undisguised interest.  
“Can you restock this? We only need one today.”  
The woman smiled. “Certainly. Merry Christmas, ladies. That will be 51 cents please.”  
“Merry Christmas to you too!” They said in chorus, laughing at the synchronization.

They walked through the door of the shop and paused.  
“I’m to the left.” Nicole said.  
“Me too!” replied Waverly with a grin. “Looks like it was meant to be.”

Nicole stared at her for a moment, then nodded wordlessly. Maybe it _was_ meant to be after all.

She glanced around at the empty street. Everyone must be inside celebrating with their loved ones. She took Waverly’s hand in her own, saying quietly “Is this okay?”  
Waverly squeezed her hand tighter and smiled. 

As they walked hand in hand down the quiet sidewalk to Nicole’s apartment, it began to snow.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to GoldenWaffles, whose kind comments on my Twister fic encouraged me to start writing again.


End file.
